Un matrimonio Feliz
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: "La felicidad no es un estado al que se llega en un determinado momento de la vida, la felicidad es un sentimiento, Somos nosotros los que decidimos darnos la oportunidad de ser felices." Y Draco ese día, hace once años, En el abarrotado callejón Diagon, Había decidido serlo. Este fict participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Harry Potter no me pertenece, ninguno de los personajes ni los lugares aquí nombrados son mios, todo es de J.K Rowling **

**Este** fict participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Un Matrimonio Feliz.**

"_Un matrimonio Feliz por Bicka Bubotts" _leyó Draco en una de las vitrinas de Flourish y Blotts mientras caminaba alrededor del callejón Diagon aquella tarde de invierno en Londres.

_Un Matrimonio Feliz. _Se repitió mentalmente, "_tonterías". _Pensó y emprendió su camino de nuevo a lo largo del abarrotado Espacio de tiendas, A su lado, Mirando al frente con majestuosidad se encontraba su ahora esposa Astoria Malfoy, Elegante y altiva, Con cabello rubio miel y brumosos ojos grises, envuelta delicadamente en un abrigo de piel blanco.

Caminando lado a lado, viendo desinteresadamente las tiendas colmadas de brujos, "_déjense ver por el callejón." _Había dicho su madre, "_Que se vea el cambio de los Malfoy ante la sociedad mestiza, Saluden, Pero no a demasiadas personas, y solo a las dignas de recibir su atención." _Astoria había aceptado de buenas primeras, Como a todo a lo que su madre decía, desde la boda, Narcissa Malfoy se había convertido en una especie de gurú para la chica, lo cual sería molesto, si Astoria hablase para algo en absoluto.

_¿Un matrimonio feliz? _Pensó Draco nuevamente mientras observaba sentado en el destartalado banquito de cuero en la Tienda de Madame Malkin, Astoria a Cinco escasos pasos de él se probaba una túnica, blanca también, perlada y ajustada en sus pechos, con mangas en abombadas, como una antigua toga del renacimiento, caía debajo de sus pechos, fluida y Libre.

La bruja vestida con la eterna túnica color malva alababa la armonía con el que el vestido la arropaba y la aludida no decía nada en absoluto, pero Draco podía ver el atisbo de la sonrisa de suficiencia que se escapaba por su boca, _por supuesto. _Ella sabía que le quedaba bien, Todo siempre le quedaba bien, con sus delgados huesos y su nívea y pálida piel, Solo superada por la de Draco mismo, Era como hielo contra nieve, vio sus finas manos posarse juntas en el nacimiento de su vientre, donde un pequeño pero revelador arco dejaba notar su temprano embarazo.

El Brujo albino sonrió. _¿Un matrimonio feliz? _Eso no era necesario, no en su mundo, Allí ese concepto no era relevante, la conveniencia venia siempre primero que los sentimientos, Un bien mayor, Pura necesidad de la transmisión de genes, En el mundo en el que había nacido no había tal cosa como la contemplación de la felicidad, Él había estado comprometido con Astoria desde el primer instante en el que ella había venido al mundo como una mujer, Y aunque los amoríos en Hogwarts estaban permitidos, una vez que la ilusión de la niñez se disipara, el mundo se hacía…real, Solido, y caia con toda su fuerza en los hombros de las personas.

_Y nadie nunca se quejaba sobre ello._

Su mismo padre había desposado a su madre por acuerdos familiares entre los Black y los Malfoy, y según había escuchado de las antiguas Conversaciones de Padre con su difunta tía Bella, El matrimonio estuvo a punto de disolverse por las dificultades que su madre había tenido para concebir, y en el medio del infierno, y del abismo, él había sido traído al mundo, consumando así el matrimonio.

Problema que Astoria no había tenido en absoluto, y él estaba aliviado por ello, Esta chica realmente le gustaba, _Gustar, _era un agregado que no siempre se tenía presente en los matrimonios de sangre puras, dile eso al Esposo de Millicent Bulstrode, pero Astoria era bella, como un Jarrón de Porcelana, con un carácter invisible, Solo hablaba si se le preguntaba, solo opinaba si su perspectiva era requerida y su tono de voz era dulce y arrullador, pero era observadora, Draco lo sabía porque él también lo era, lo podía ver en sus ojos vivaces, que bailaban de un lado a otro, produciendo muchos pensamientos que posiblemente nunca iba a expresar.

_Y eso era una bendición y una maldición._

Con el terrible hastío que le provocaba el simple hecho de saludar a su padre, Muchas veces el Antiguo príncipe de Slytherin se conformaba con solo llegar a su habitación en el otra ala de la Malfoy Manor y tirarse en la cama hasta la siguiente alba, y Astoria nunca le hacía molestas preguntas de más, solo colocaba una mano en su mejilla, o en su hombro, o la unía contra la suya hasta que el sueño los atrapaba a los dos.

_Y eso le gustaba, Mucho._

Porque nada de eso estaba incluido en los acuerdos de matrimonio, ellos estaban obligados a Procrear un hijo, a darle un heredero a la fortuna que se unía con aquel convenio, y cualquier manifestación de afecto era enteramente regalada como un don, y a Astoria no le molestaba entregar cariño con aquellos pequeños gestos, Cariño en pequeñas dosis, Al principio era algo que lo incomodaba e incluso llegaba a fastidiarle, jamás había recibido ningún abrazo siendo un niño, para él lo material y las influencias que sus padres movían para su beneficio demostraban que les importaba, porque en las familias de sangre pura los sentimientos eran estorbo, y por consiguiente se ignoraban.

Y Draco lo había hecho, bueno, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, pero no se podía negar a sí mismo la punzada de curiosidad que sentía cuando al terminar cada año en Hogwarts muchos padres recibían a sus hijos con un inmenso abrazo, y reían, como si…como si hubiesen encontrado algo perdido hace mucho tiempo, se quedaba mirando, y finalmente cuando su madre llegaba, Él la miraba, observando y ella asentía con la cabeza en señal de saludo y se daba media vuelta de regreso sin esperar que él la siguiese.

_Eso era todo._

Muchas veces quiso quedarse allí parado mientras su madre se alejaba, para descubrir en que momento del camino ella se daría cuenta de que él no la estaba siguiendo, incluso al salir del quinto año, cuando su madre emprendió el camino de regreso, él se quedó de pie, esperando, conteniendo el aliento, observando sin saber porque aquel experimento lo paralizaba tanto, la vio caminar, alejarse hasta que solo fue una mancha, y una vez llego al punto de apariciones la vio darse la vuelta de nuevo y mirarlo con una ceja arqueada.

_Desde ese día Draco dejó de observar a los demás padres, porque así era como tenía que ser en la familia de los sangre pura._

En el verano previo a comenzar al sexto año de Hogwarts Draco fue tomado por la marca tenebrosa que escocía y quemaba en su antebrazo como un fuego que crepitaba constantemente, sabiendo con certeza que no quería cumplir aquella misión y que no quería ser parte de aquello, pero era lo que su familia quería, y el como único heredero debía zambullirse de cabeza en los intereses familiares, como lo había hecho su padre, y su abuelo, y los doscientos años de generaciones de Malfoys anteriores.

Nadie tenia porque entenderlo, y el no esperaba que nadie lo hiciese, En las familias de sangre pura las cosas que debían ser hechas se hacían, y si el padre y cabeza de la familia decía algo, aquello era una orden pendiente a ser cumplida, el no esperaba que nadie pudiese comprender a fondo la lealtad y obligación que ser Heredero de una casa conllevaba, puesto que los únicos que lo entendían, eran los mismos que Vivían dentro de ello, así que cuando tuvo que entregarse al señor tenebroso lo intentó, de verdad, fuerte y con toda la determinación de un Malfoy, pero falló, y una vez más, se cuestionó quien era y en lo que creía, y sobre todo, se cuestionó si aquello terminaría haciéndole algún bien a la estirpe de su familia.

Y por primera vez decidió que no, que aquello no estaba bien, que nada de eso traería en realidad algún beneficio, y se fue alejando lentamente, quedándose atrás, sus padres siguieron caminando, como en el Andén 9 y ¾, sin voltear atrás, sin preocuparse si el los seguía o no, y una vez llegado el momento en el que debían darse la vuelta para encararlo, cuando finalmente lo hicieron y se preguntaron por el paradero de su hijo, Este seguía en Hogwarts, Preparado para luchar contra el Señor tenebroso.

—Draco…— la voz sonaba lejana.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza y Madame Malkin lucia radiante viendo la pira de túnicas maternales que se encontraban en el perchero, Draco interrogo con la mirada a Astoria y Ella extendió con sus manos el vestido que estaba usando esperando por el asentimiento de Draco, Era negro, de seda strapless, De nuevo ajustado en el pecho y cayendo brillante y azabache, Ultima tendencia escuchó susurrar a la bruja modista, La sonrisa de Astoria Flaqueó al ver que el rubio dudaba mucho dar el visto bueno.

Ser la cabeza de la familia consistía en todo, desde tener en cuenta las finanzas de Gringotts hasta el simple hecho de aprobar lo que su esposa vestía con un simple asentimiento, era costumbre, era ley, y era algo que los mestizos jamás iban a entender, los veían como fríos, Superficiales, Orgullosos, y si, definitivamente lo eran, pero no por decisión propia, sino porque así había sido, y así tenía que ser, como sus padres, y sus abuelos antes de ellos, así era porque así los habían hecho, ser de esa forma era todo cuanto conocían, y todo cuanto veían a su alrededor.

Y Astoria estaba a punto de decirle a Madame Malkin que la sacara de ese horrendo vestido que su esposo no aprobaba con su consecuente asentimiento.

Draco respiro profundo y sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo como los músculos de su cara se negaban a ello ¿hacia cuanto que no sonreía?

—Te ves hermosa.— Dijo en tres octavas más bajas que su voz normal.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron de sorpresa e intentó encontrar que decir, pero Madame Malkin ajena a aquel momento nunca antes visto aplaudió con energía.

—¡Te dije que le encantaría!— exclamó.

La chica estaba reacia a romper la conexión con los ojos del rubio, que aun sonreía a medias en el banco, pero se vio obligada a mirar a Madame Malkin para agradecerle y decirle que enviara las túnicas a la mansión.

Y fue entonces, Cuando en aquella tarde de invierno en Londres, En el Callejón Diagon, saliendo del Establecimiento de la bruja de la eterna túnica color malva, Draco Malfoy tomó por primera vez la mano de su esposa, tembloroso pero decidido, recordando como Hermione tomo la mano de ron cuando se los había encontrado al principio del día, y cuando les dirigieron aquel saludo incomodo, La comadreja ofuscada y una Granger muy Cordial, La miró, Recordando como Harry Miró a la Hermana menor de la comadreja el día de su boda, Como si fuese lo único que le interesaba ver.

Y vio las pequeñas y chispeadas pecas de Astoria, solo visibles desde cerca, sus rosado labios, mas llenos abajo y más alargados arriba, su perfilada nariz y sus grumosos, grandes y expresivos ojos grises, como el hierro, como las nubes cargadas de lluvia, la vio como si fuera la primera vez, y le sonrió, al principio débil y lento, pero luego se extendió y tuvo ganas de reír, recordó que no es así como los magos sangre pura se comportan, pero tampoco se suponía que un mago sangre pura luchara contra el señor tenebroso, así que siguió sonriendo, como si estuviese aprendiendo a hacerlo.

Y Astoria como un espejo sonrió de vuelta.

Seis meses después, Draco Recibió a su hijo Scorpius, tomando la mano de una Exhausta pero feliz Astoria hostigada por las parteras, allí ninguno de los dos se miraba el uno al otro, toda la atención de la sala estaba en aquella pequeña y rubia criatura envuelta en una manta de algodón, pero sus manos jamás dejaron de darse pequeños apretones, no eran necesarias palabras de aliento, ni frases absurdas, ambos sabían lo que sus manos unidas significaban: _Estoy aquí, No voy a irme._

_Porque en su mundo, Así eran las cosas._

Once años después Draco y Astoria Despedían a su hijo que partía a su primer año de Hogwarts, y cuando el tren de Hogwarts humeaba alto y listo para partir, Astoria puso un sonoro beso en la pálida frente del pequeño y Draco se arrodilló frente al pequeño que parecía asustado, Recordó a su madre, Narcissa, Asintiéndole y Dándose media vuelta para alejarse, sin importarle si él estaba dentro o no, recordó lo celoso y asustado que se sentía el primer día, miró a su hijo, Gris con Gris, Rubio con Rubio, asustado pero manteniendo la mirada arriba, como un Malfoy, y en él se vio a sí mismo.

_Y lo abrazo, Fuerte y seguro. _Encontrando aquello que no sabía que había perdido: El amor de un padre a su hijo.

_¿Un matrimonio Feliz? _ Tonterías, había pensado hace once años en el Callejón Diagon, Pero una vez fuera de Madame Malkin, Cuando tomo la mano de su esposa, El libro de _Bicka Bubotts _quellevabaen el bolsillo interior de su abrigo se volvió un poco más pesado.

"_La felicidad no es un estado al que se llega en un determinado momento de la vida, la felicidad es un sentimiento, Somos nosotros los que decidimos darnos la oportunidad de ser felices."_

Y Draco ese día, hace once años, En el abarrotado callejón Diagon, Había decidido serlo.

**Fin.**

**Hola, **bueno, no sé en realidad si esto ha quedado bien, Soy Potterhead desde los cinco años, siendo La piedra filosofal el primer libro que leí en mi vida, Llore, crecí, y reí con esta Saga, son libros que de verdad tienen magia en sí mismos, te atrapan y te enseñan lo hermoso de leer, y aun ahora, a mis dieciséis años, estos son libros que nunca dejo de recomendar a cualquiera que quiera leer, incluso ahora mismo me estoy releyendo Harry Potter y el cáliz de Fuego.

**Una vez terminada** la Última película, y aun sabiendo que pasaría en ella, sentí este horrendo vacío, y me Aleje del universo de Harry Potter porque me deprimía recordar la destrucción de Hogwarts (que para mí fue un trauma verla incendiada) pero sigo releyendo y recordando los libros con mucho cariño, son libros que indiscutiblemente les inculcare a mis hijos algún día.

**Con esto, ** quiero dejar claro que tengo una inmensidad de tiempo sin escribir sobre el universo de HP, y que tal vez este algo oxidada y no escriba tan frescamente o mágicamente como muchos, si hay algún nombre mal escrito, o alguna inconsistencia les pido me perdonéis y me lo dejéis saber, que de tantos libros la memoria me falla, pero uno nunca olvida por completo por supuesto

**Finalmente ** ¡Gracias por Leer! Este fitc lo escribo más que por un desafío o una competencia, como un tributo, a este hermoso Fandom, a estos Invaluables libros, y a aquella niña de cinco años que no se podía despegar del ahora destartalado libro uno, lo escribo para demostrar que aún hay magia en mí, y recordarme a mí misma que aun espero mi carta de admisión y mi boleto al tren, y también un tributo a ustedes, porque si están aún aquí leyendo sobre el-niño-que-vivió es porque también hay magia en ustedes que nunca se ira del todo, hasta el final de nuestros días.

**¿Comentarios? Y oh, recuerden votar, ¡suerte a todos!**

**Salvatore's Girl.**


End file.
